A driving support apparatus mounted on a vehicle to output information for supporting a driver in driving a vehicle is conventionally known. As such conventional driving support apparatus, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device which notifies the driver of a time point at which deceleration should be started when it should stop for a traffic signal based on time for arriving at the traffic signal and time of change in color of light, for example. Patent Literature 2 discloses a device which gives notice of timing to decelerate used on a signal cycle and stop line positional information.